Turnabout Extreme
by 44454469
Summary: Now just obtaining Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix feels doubtful that he can keep this company afloat. The first week his company is in business he gets a rather extreme case, he feels wary but accepts. How could this all be linked to Redd White and wait - aliens? MomoFuyu, KeroroXMomoka (one-sided) and more.
1. Prologue

**_ Wright & Co. Law Offices. _**

**_ June 7_****_th_****_, 10:25 AM. _**

Ever since Mia left me this new office – I can't say that things have been better or worse for me. I don't even feel like it's mine yet. We haven't even had our first customer, so what do I do? How do I establish myself as… an independent company? It's just Maya and I, she's barely been in, so what to do? Waiting around for the phone to ring – every blinking second making your pulse race and your blood sugar go higher and higher than it should, dangerously high… I guess that's kind of boring, making me wish I didn't become an attorney in the first place, if I knew I was going to end up like –

**_ The phone!_**

"Hello, W-right & Co. Law Offices. How may I help you?" I really need to sound more confident, but how on earth can I? Wait, it's a young girl, sobbing. "Um, excuse me, Miss…"

_"Please… help… I need someone to help defend me in court. I don't have anyone to turn to."_

**_!_** The young girl sounded so frail and like she had given up on hope a long time ago and so I let the room down with a pause of silence until she said sheepishly "H-hello Mr. Wright?"

_(Those newspaper ads Larry put out really paid off!)_ "Yes, Miss! I'm right here! Sorry! I'll defend you!"

"R-really?! Y-you will!?"

"Yes but can we arrange a meeting in my office – and what about your – "

"That's the problem."

I felt my body tremble again – OH. So she was calling about – "I see. Don't worry Miss, um."

"Momoka Nishizawa is my name, I can arrange a meeting with you at 2 PM tomorrow."

"G-great," Attempting to sound as enthusiastic as I could despite the circumstances just given to me… a murder case… And by the sounds of it, a pretty messed up one. "Miss Momoka you have nothing to worry about now. You've been placed in good hands."

"Thank you Mr. Wright. Tomorrow at two then?"

"Yes, tomorrow at two."

**-Click-.**

Just then, Maya waltzed into the office carrying takeout burgers from across the street. The bags were so greasy they had to be double-bagged. I was too excited to focus on food but Maya commented on how I was ghostly white… White… huh. Nah. It's not like he could have had anything to do with this, he's locked up right? Unless he had some sort of accomplish, or I'm overthinking things.

I bit into my double burger and looked over prolific information on Redd White. That guy is already dealt with, right? So there's no way that he can come back...

"Nick!" My head jerked upright and I nearly spurted some ketchup onto my pure-white polo. "You've been in a daze this whole time! Since I've got back, answer me! Come' on!"

I smiled and wiped the excess burger juice from my mouth with my napkin subconsciously. "Oh sorry Maya, I just was thinking about this case I was asked to do – "

Maya lit up like paper lanterns and cheered, throwing one fist into the air like a euphotic cheerleader, and damn was it cheery. "R-really Nick?! We got our first case here at Wright & Co.?! That's amazing who's the person to –"

"I don't know the full details yet, but I'm thinking it's a murder case judging by how she was acting and plus it's a young girl that contacted me. She was talking about as if her parents were… involved and –"

Maya frowned. "I see, poor girl…"

"Maybe not,"

"You don't think she actually."

"I don't know the whole story yet Maya, that's my job though. Though also, I'm not here to pick favorites, remember that." As harsh as that sounded and even I didn't like how it tasted on my tongue – I was just sounding like Mia then.

"You sound just like my sister, Nick." I heard a sigh come from Maya and saw a faint sheepish smile appear across her face. It was apparent she wasn't mad at me anymore. "I – I read thru some of your old reports of when you were mentoring under her, and you've seem to come a really far ways."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah and I owe a lot of it to Mia and you, Maya, I don't know where I'd be now without you girls."

Maya's expression changed immediately like into a totally different girl and she was… _euphotic_. "Aw, thank you Nick – hey wanna head out for a bite to eat at this little café on Wednesday?"

(As long as it's not burgers). "Um, sure, which café?"

"It's a cool place in Akihabara! I'm sure you'll like it!"

Reluctantly I smirked and nodded 'yes' and sat back down, situating myself to forward more paperwork according to Redd White and whatever I can gather on this mysterious-apparent 'murder' case.

Only time will tell, I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to really find out.


	2. This is where I say - Thank You

**_Wright & Co. Law Offices._**

**_ Jun 8, 2:22 PM. _**

She's twenty minutes late. I'll wait for another half hour until –

"Ahem!"

Well, wasn't that an _overdramatic-clearing-of-the-throat_?

"Paul, please don't gag like that, it's rude."

"My apologies Ms. Momoka."

A chaperonage? A butler? A fancy guy in a – _whoa_! Almost immediately I was taken out of my seat by a very tall and grand silver-haired man. Muscular and fit too boot, the complete opposite of Grossberg –yet still very… grand.

"M-Mr. Wright are you… alright?" The silver-mustachioed man fumbled with his wording as he leant out a gloved hand to help me back upright.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine. Your appearance just caught me… a bit off guard." (Great now I'm making him sound like he's a freak.) "Um – no not that – I meant that!"

"Not to worry, you were expecting Ms. Momoka correct?"

"Yes. That's what I mean, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Um,"

"Moriyama, Paul Moriyama. My family has been aiding the Nishizawas for two generations now; pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright."

(Well wasn't that an even GRANDER introduction. Okay. Enough with the grand adjectives. They're getting stale!) "Um, yes. And Ms. Momoka? How should we…"

"Begin?"

"Yeah… I guess it would be better if the room wasn't so small, here, come into my assistants office, it's better than this and she's out for today anyway."

The both eyed me like I was going to pass out and well, hahaa I am nervous. Rich people. Nice dreads. I can tell. I was never expecting this little girl to have such a nice getup. So I lead them into Maya's room and they sat down. "_Better_…" Sighing to myself and feeling the stuffiness being released from the area was such a relief. "To be honest I'm just starting up my company. I don't mean to be nosey or pointing fingers but you seem to um. Be rather wealthy. So I have to ask – why me?"

Momoka lowered her head as if it was in shame, Paul straightened his position and began to talk for her.

"That's well what we should discuss now. Good question. You see, normally we would hire one of our companies trusted-attorneys though we don't really have anyone to trust _inside_ the company."

I pressed forward, curious now. "Company? Trust?"

Momoka spoke up finally. "Yes. The Nishizawa Cooperation is a _Global Trading Post_ to say of sorts. We do shipments worldwide and recently father – had gotten into some shady business."

"Shady business? Ms. Momoka, you sure do know a lot about your father's business."

"I was in a meeting once before Mr. Wright. But please let Paul here explain further,"

I nodded and leaned back into my seat, Paul continued.

"As you heard, the Nishizawa Cooperation is 'a trading post of sorts,' we do shipments worldwide and yes, we have gotten into shady business – according to Biao Nishizawa's progress reports from last April, though it struck me as odd that he didn't do any progress reports for May – he completely skipped a month over – something was up. I proceeded to investigate, contacting cooperation members as to why he was skimping out on his reports as you will to see if there was anything wrong."

"These progress reports are crucial to the company's well-being, a presume?"

"Very much so, Mr. Wright. These reports allow us to not say – track his every move but to keep us 'up-to-date' and when we don't have the information, we freak out. It's very hard to get in touch with Mr. Biao and when we need a progress report updated during the same month it's very hard to do so."

(Seems way too simplistic.) "Continue please."

"So, Mr. Biao eventually never gave us the report for May."

"H-hold it! Are you also his secretary?"

"I play a great deal in preforming company affairs as well as counseling his daughter, yes."

"Doesn't he have branches of 'other guys' to help him, why just lay it all on one guy?"

"I'm the only one that Mr. Biao trusts."

Momoka had been looking down at her feet the whole time nervously, not wanting to hear about her father as it was probably too painful. Something happened.

"Mr. Moriyama – I have an question for you before you continue."

"Yes Mr. Wright?"

"Was Biao Nishizawa murdered at all? Is this a murder case?"

Momoka flattened her face into her hands and began sobbing, Paul sighed and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them gently. "Yes, Mr. Wright."

"Then I apologize – I'm sorry that happened. But luckily for you I specialize in murder cases." Paul jolted upright, Momoka too hysterical to look up, I placed a hand on hers and cooed her. "It's going to be alright Ms. Momoka, nothing's going to go wrong now. I'm going to fix everything."

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight embrace – (too tight!). Paul leaned back at what was apparently a really not-so-expected sign of affection from Ms. Momoka. "T-thank you so much!"

This, is my job. I accept cases. Then I solve them. Then I make people's lives better or worse. Though moments like this one, I guess it's worthwhile, even if I have to have a pulse-racing phone intense stare contest for nearly an hour each day, before I actually get to this point of my career.

_It's so worth it._


End file.
